


Let Me

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Help Getting Dressed, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock heavily pregnant and having trouble dressing himself/his clothes don't fit and John being annoyingly helpful and loving.  -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock uses the nickname "mon cygne", which means "my swan". A bit romantic, also referring to the fact that swans mate for life. It's cute okay.

Sherlock blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes in the darkness.Mrmmph. Another morning with heartburn… Sherlock brought himself up to a sitting position in bed, his fingertips brushing the soft skin of his mate beside him. He turned to put his feet on the floor and bent over slightly as to restrict the cardiac sphincter of the stomach, thereby (hopefully) reducing the leak of acid into his esophagus. It was quite a task to bend, however, as he was now 37 weeks pregnant and his abdomen was incredibly distended. 

How do females ever accomplish anything with stomachs like this?

The soft rushing sound of fabrics rubbing one another began behind Sherlock, accompanied by a relaxed exhalation. 

"Morning, John."

"Mmmm… Morning."

"Go back to sleep, mon cygne**," Sherlock murmured affectionately, reaching back to rub John’s chest like he liked. 

"Mrrrmmph…" Within moments John was out cold again. Sherlock smirked, and got up to get dressed. 

Sherlock wore his normal suits as long as he possibly could, but with this belly, it was impossible to do so anymore. He paid the finest tailor he could find to alter his already-expensive suits in a way that would allow for the growth of the baby. 

Pulling on undergarments was a harrowing experience- still sitting on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, he had to pull them on in a sitting position so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall. 

This morning, however, Sherlock couldn’t even do that much. His belly just wouldn’t let him reach his feet. “Oh, come on, fetus, work with me,” Sherlock muttered to himself. He shuffled and tried bending over 8 different ways, none of them working any better than the last. 

Unfortunately for him, the shuffling awoke John, who mumbled sleepily. ”Sherlock? What are you doing?” 

"Nothing John, I’m fine." But John got up and circled around to his side of the bed anyway, yawning. He took one look at Sherlock’s position, his naked body and the embarrassed flush in his cheeks and chuckled. "Oh, honey." Sherlock’s cheeks only flushed more. "I’m capable of dressing myself, John, I just need some time."

"No, let me help you. Come here." John bent to his knees and placed Sherlock’s feet through the leg holes of his underwear, and slid it over Sherlock’s legs and into his waiting hands so he could finish the task by himself, still sitting. "John this is ridiculous, I’m pregnant, not a cripple." "You might as well be a cripple, love." John chuckled as he turned to pick up Sherlock’s trousers and help his mate into them. John took over the zipper and the buttoning and when he was done he smiled. "Ah, I forgot to say good morning to our little one. Good morning, sweetie." He laid a loving kiss on Sherlock’s belly before grabbing his favorite button up and helping him into it. Sherlock’s blush didn’t quite go away when John kissed his stomach and for the moment they kept eye contact, a shiver of delight shot up Sherlock’s spine. He finally accepted John’s help with his shirt and then cupped his stomach again and stood. He surveyed John for a moment.

"Though it is annoying.. thank you. You will be an excellent father." Sherlock kissed John and held his hand for a brief moment before finishing his morning routine.


End file.
